


Coworkers

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Misgendering, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, anti tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Bucky felt the bed dip as she rolled over to see Sam crawling into bed. She turned on the bedside lamp and let out a gasp seeing the busted lip.“Baby, why did you do it,” She concluded what Sam had done just from the busted lip.“Because I’ll always stand up for you even when you can’t stand up for yourself,” Sam said softly kissing her lips softly pulling her close.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a tony friendly story

Bucky was dressed in one of Sam’s old Airforce T-shirts and sweatpants, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose as she bent over to pull out the milk from the communal fridge in the kitchen area.

“Excuse me, Sir?” a confused voice rang out from behind her as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. Bucky let out a shallow breath.

“I’m a woman,” She said in a soft voice turning to meet a scrunched up face, Tony. 

“Oh, well it was hard to tell,” He said as he glanced down at Bucky braless chest and let out a soft hum before moving behind her and grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring himself a cup. 

“Well, see you around Ma’am,” Tony said in a mocking tone, before walking off.

Bucky let out the breath she was holding in her body shaking with fear and humiliation. Bucky could still feel Tony eyes on her even after he had disappeared into the elevator, she felt vulnerable and naked as she poured milk into the cereal bowl.

Bucky flinched as strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close.

  
“Come back to bed darling,” Sam cooed kissing Bucky cheek before setting his chin on her shoulder. Bucky was so lost in her own thoughts to even respond.

“Bucky? Sweetie, are you all right?” Sam said, pulling away to get a good look at Bucky’s distressed face.

“Just, lost in thought. Our floor was out of milk so I thought I’d grab some from the communal floor,” She said trying to hide the incident that just occurred. 

“You sure? You seem shaken up,” Sam said gently kissing her temple. Bucky gave a convincing smile and nodded kissing his lips softly.

  
  


The next time Bucky had a run-in with Tony was at the end of the night after a night out at a local bar. Bucky was tipsy and stood in the living room with Rhodey, Tony, and Clint. Sam had excused himself to the bathroom as the five of them continued the party.

“What kind of name is Bucky?” Tony laughed as he sipped a beer tipsy from the night out. The room went quiet as Bucky began to sober up at the uncomfortable question.

“Tony,” Rhodey said in a warning tone, taking the beer from Tony’s hand.

“It’s all right, It a genderless name,” Bucky said, her mind screaming.

“But I thought you were a woman?” Tony laughed doing air quotes around the word woman. 

Bucky looked upon the rest of the group face Rhodey apologizing profusely and Clint was pale from horror. Bucky's head spun as a lump formed in her throat.

“Is everything all right?” Sam looked confused as he reentered the room with two glasses of water.

“I’m tired!” Bucky yelled in panic before Tony could open his mouth. Sam put his arm around Bucky's waist protectively not sure what was causing her distress but knew she needed to leave.

“Good night, everyone,” Sam said politely blocking Bucky from being viewed by the rest of the group.

  
  


Three weeks later Bucky’s mind was screaming dysphoria comments. Bucky’s whole body screamed that she was wrong every movement felt like it was being monitored by invisible eyes. 

The day had been a long one filled with patients and dysphoric thoughts. All Bucky wanted was to curl up into her boyfriend’s arms. She stepped on the elevator in the compound.

“Hold the door,” a familiar voice that filled her with dread called out.

“Oh, it’s you. What’s your name again?” Tony said, putting away his cellphone.

“Bucky, you do know I’ve been living here for the past month,” Bucky said annoyed and frustrated.

“Well, I can’t remember every floozy that comes in here. But I guess I should have remembered the muscular man that likes to wear woman clothing,” Tony hissed back before exiting the elevator on his floor.

As the elevator door closed Bucky dropped to her knees letting out a shaky cry. She curled up in a ball on the elevator as Tony’s words became ingrained into her mind.

“Ms. Barnes, would you like me to alert Captain Wilson?” F.R.I.D.A.Y the AI chimed, as Bucky let out a muffled response. The elevator spun as Bucky’s anxiety kept her from moving off the floor.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open to find herself in the warm and safe arms of Sam. They laid cuddled up on the bed, the sheets wrapped around her waist as Sam gave soft kisses to her hand.

“You’re an amazing woman,” Sam said gently stroking her hair, reassuring that she was a woman and that the thoughts in her head were wrong.

“What happened in the elevator? It couldn’t have just been dysphoria,” Sam became concerned for Bucky, he had seen her become withdrawn when they would hang out with the rest of the team.

“I didn’t want there to be a rift in the team,” Bucky said softly.

“Babe, what happened did someone hurt you?” He said becoming protective.

“Tony, he...he'd been transphobic and misgendered me on multiple occasions. And today in the elevator he called me and a man who likes to wear women's clothing,” Bucky's voice was shaky as she remembered the past events.

“I’ll kill him,” Sam said angrily as Bucky shook his head.

“No, I shouldn’t have been so open about me being trans. Tony has allowed me to stay here with you and I don’t want there to be any rifts in the team,” Bucky said softly.

“Baby, no he hurt you. He doesn’t get to say shit like that just because he’s some rich superhero. You are my girlfriend and more importantly, a human being who deserves respect,” Sam said he wanted Bucky to stand up for herself. 

“I just don’t want to be alone with him,” Bucky said softly clinging to Sam’s side as Sam nodded.

“I’ll make sure, you’re never alone with him again,” He said gently kissing the crown of her head as she fell asleep.

It was later that same night and Sam stalked into the training room where Steve was sketching Natasha as she sparred with Tony.

“Hey, Birdie” Tony called out as he took a sip of water from his water bottle. 

Sam gritted his teeth, bawling up his fist his rage taking over as he punched Tony, finding himself being pulled off by Natasha.

“Don’t you ever misgender or be rude to Bucky again,” Sam growled out moving out of Natasha’s grip.

Bucky felt the bed dip as she rolled over to see Sam crawling into bed. She turned on the bedside lamp and let out a gasp seeing the busted lip.

“Baby, why did you do it,” She concluded what Sam had done just from the busted lip.

“Because I’ll always stand up for you even when you can’t stand up for yourself,” Sam said softly kissing her lips softly pulling her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: lesbians-love-taylor


End file.
